Story of my Life
by DallenBradford
Summary: Roxas is a shy kid going into highschool as a freshman. He never expected to meet a guy like Axel AkuRoku with a side of SoKai, SoRiku, And Cleon THIS WILL BE YAOI if you don't like, don't read


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they all belong to square enix I just use them for my own personal needs hehehe. I also don't own any brand names, people, or anything that it seems like I don't own that I end up using in this story.**

**Authors note: This will be an AU fic which takes place in highschool and well, as the summary said this will be yaoi...eventually if I ever actually get there. Pairings will be AkuRoku, SoKai, eventual SoRiku, and Cleon with some other possible side pairings.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Smack!

God I hate mornings. I rolled out of bed and walked towards my bathroom. As I got in the shower I couldn't help but think about all of the possibilities of what could happen today. Honestly I was a little scared. Most people would be excited for their first day of high school. I on the other hand am not. It doesn't help that I might actually be the shyest person on the planet or that my older brother is one of the most popular seniors at Radiant Garden High School.

I guess I should introduce myself. I am Roxas Strife. I am 14, 5'8", blond hair, blue eyes, average body. I have one sibling. His name is Sora, he is 17 and most of the time he is a total asshole but heis the only person I'm related to that I have left. My parent situation isn't what most people would consider normal. Sora and I never actually knew our birth parents. We were adopted at a very young age by what we consider to be our real parents, who just so happen to be both guys.

My "dad" dad is Squall Leonhart but everyone just calls him Leon because he hates his first name, and on the outside he seems like a really scary guy but when you get to know him he is actually a big softy. My "mom" dad is Cloud Strife and honestly he is strangely sometimes more like a housewife than most women but he does have his manly moments, but enough of this, this story is about me. You will learn more about them as the story progresses.

Most people would think it was weird for a 14 year old boy to write in a diary and narrate his own life, but I think that one day when I have a family of my own, they might learn from some of the crazy shit that happens in my life, or at least laugh at it. But anyway back to the story.

I got out of the shower and threw on a usual Roxas outfit. This consisted of a plain colored shirt, jeans, and my black Vans. A normal person would have done their hair but my hair had always had it's own ideas and somehow always had the same style.

My stomach grumbled so I decided it was time to eat. I walked out of my room and my day was instantly brightened. The house smelled like my favorite breakfast food, French toast. Cloud must have gotten up early and made it special for me. I checked the time on my iPhone and I realized I was running late. I quickly wolfed down my food.

Sora, being the lazy asshole he is, comes downstairs as I'm finished eating and is only just now ready to go. I grab my bag and we head out to his car.

I don't think there is anything in the world that Sora loves more than his car. It was his sweet 16 gift and I think Sora was really glad Leon makes a lot of money because for some reason they thought it would be a good idea to buy the most irresponsible teen in the world a black convertible Mustang GT500. I'm not complaining though. It's really fun to ride in.

Sora turned on the radio as we pulled out of the driveway. I swear with the kind of music he listens to everyone must think he is gay, but he insists he is straight. He doesn't actually listen to radio stations like normal people, he makes his own mix CDs. This one is apparently devoted completely to Brittney Spears and Miley Cyrus. Sora definitely knows almost every word to We Can't Stop and Hold It Against Me and that is enough of a reason to be glad that it was a short drive to school.

Thankfully, we got there early because I hadn't gotten my schedule yet and once I got it I didn't expect Sora to show me around so I guess that I would have to find everything myself. I walked into what I assumed was the office and was greeted by a friendly lady with really pretty hair tied up in a bow.

"Hi my name is Mrs. Gainsborough but everyone just calls me Aerith" she exclaimed. "How can I help you?"

"Umm m-m-my name is Roxas Strife and I'm here for my schedule" I stammered out.

"Aww there's no reason to be shy with me honey" She said while suddenly embracing me.

God I hope not everyone at this school is this crazy.

"Now right this way sweetie" She said, walking through the office.

We arrived at a set of tables that must have had thousands of strips of paper on them. I found the one for the letter "S" and grabbed mine. I was just about to walk away when Aerith called out to me.

"Hey wait do you even know where any of those are hun?" She asked.

"Uh no" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well then I will find someone to help you. Oh! Perfect! Excuse me, Miss Kisaragi!" She called out

"What can I do for you Mrs. G?" A girl with short black hair and piercing brown eyes asked.

"I need you to be Roxas here's guide until he learns his way around. Here is his schedule"

"Ok will do Mrs. G. Come on let's get started!" She said to me, literally dragging me out of the office. "I guess I should actually introduce myself, I'm Yuffie."

"I'm Roxas" I said quietly

"God you're shy. It looks like you have some pretty good teachers, except for Mr. Valentine who might actually be the strictest teacher at this school."

After she gave me a full tour I started to feel better about my day. The first four periods of the day seemed to fly by. Yuffie let me sit with her and her group of friends at lunch, on the account that I didn't have any. Fifth period was easy, and because of what Yuffie had told me, I was kinda scared to go to sixth period English with Mr. Valentine.

It was at that moment, walking into Mr. Valentines class, that the day really got interesting.

"Mr. Turk, I am not here to listen to your excuses, your were tardy and that is final" Mr. Valentine boomed.

"Fine, I didn't want to argue anyway, and the name's Axel, Got it memorized?" The student shot back.

"If you continue Mr. Turk, I will not hesitate to give you detention" Mr. Valentine retorted.

"Whatever" Axel said as he stormed out.

Mr. Valentine's eyes then fell on me, and let's just say I had never felt more scared in my life. He had long, jet black hair and deadly, red eyes. He had this air about him that just screamed fear.

"Your late" He growled.

"Sorry" I muttered as I scurried to the only available seat.

"Name?" He inquired.

"R-R-Roxas S-S-Strife" I stuttered in fear.

"Not off to a very good start are we Mr. Strife, being late on the first day of class doesn't give a good impression" Mr. Valentine taunted.

"I-I-It won't happen again" I stammered

"Good because next time its detention"

Let's just say I don't plan on ever being late again.

When the class was over I was glad to get out of there. As I was walking out I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Hey I took Kairi out to lunch, can't drive you home. Sorry_-Sora

Leave it to my brother to prioritize his girlfriend over his own brother.

Well looks like I was stuck at school for a while, Leon was still at work and Cloud's bike was in the shop. This day just blows.

I sat down on a bench in front of the school and decided that I would just wait for the 4 hours until Leon could come get me. I was about to put in my headphones when someone sat down next to me. He had spiky red hair, sly jade eyes and a perfect handsome face. He looked so familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen him.

"Why are you sitting all alone, and here of all places?" He inquired

God why did he seem so familiar? That's when it came to me. He was the one that Mr. Valentine was yelling at earlier.

"Don't have a way to get home. Your Axel right?" I asked.

There was something about him that just made me feel like I could talk to him, like I could just open up.

"Yah, got it memorized?" He said winking.

I instantly felt very flushed. I turned away and answered "Yeah I think I do."

"Hey no need to feel embarrassed. How about I give you a ride home." He offered.

I have no idea what I was thinking but I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sure."

**Authours Note: Phew! First chapter done. Hope it's actually good. Review and maybe I can post more soon.**


End file.
